Leah's Happily Ever After
by itchy magee
Summary: Poor Leah. The story picks up around Breaking Dawn, and tells the story of Leah's new love with an interesting story...
1. Imprinted?

_Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Twilight or any related book/ merchandise product... I am not Stephanie Meyer_

Ch.1

Life Sucks

I _hate_ vampires. That's what kept me running. I was actually enjoying myself, I was at a party with _normal_ people, having a _normal_ time. But, as always, my life was ruined _again_ by a stinking blood sucker. Since Jacob had become that little monster's lapdog, I was now resigned to defending vampires... from other vampires. It was sickening. I hated watching him follow her around like a puppy on a leash. The one thing I hated more than vampires, was imprinting. I knew I would never imprint, I was cursed forever as the only female wolf. My body never changing, unable to reproduce. If Sam's theory about imprinting and vampires was right, as long as those Cullen bloodsuckers stuck around, I was doomed to a lonely eternity as a vampire's guard dog.

I raced through the forest, still uber pissed for having to leave Joey's party, patrolling for a vampire that threatened our _precious_ Cullens. I didn't get why the others, like the fighters, Emmett and Jasper, couldn't do all the patrolling. Oh, that's right, because I was disposable.

I guess that little Renesmee or her idiot mother Bella had pissed off another vampire or something.

_Easy Leah,_ Seth's voice came through the mental link, _I'm sorry you had to leave the party, but, you're not just protecting the Cullens._

I rolled my eyes as I sprinted through the forest. Seth was their other lapdog.

_You're protecting our people, that's why we are what we are. And I'm more of their friend than their pet,_

he added gently.

_Whatever_ I ended our conversation.

Suddenly, I felt Jake phase in.

_Anything yet?_

_Nope, nada._ Seth said, chipper as ever.

_Leah?_

I was halfway between La Push and the Canadian border.

_Nothing here,_ I reported.

_Okay, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are going to run some patrols. You guys can go home, but be ready._

Finally.

I turned south, and headed back to La Push. I wouldn't go back to the stupid party, but I would go home and sink so far into sleep that you'd be digging for years to find me.

I woke up to Seth's face.

I jumped, and tried my hardest to suppress the heat running up and down my spine.

"SETH!!" I shrieked, "Do you _want_ me to tear the house apart?"

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized from the hallway outside my door, "I didn't mean to!"

"Geex," I grumbled, the heat fading away, "What the heck is _so _important that you had to scare me like that?"

Scaring a werewolf like that was a big, big no-no.

Seth poked his head into my room, cautiously,

"You need to get up," I glanced at my clock, which read 3:00pm., "mom wants us to go with Billy to Charlie's house for dinner."

"What, is Jacob too busy with the Forks Ness Monster?"

"No, he's still trying to confirm the disappearance of the female." He ignored my play on the little monster's nickname.

"So it's gone?" I asked of the vampire.

"We think so."

"Thank God." I looked up at the ceiling, gratefully.

Seth and I piled into my mom's minivan, Seth, too big to fit comfortably. Unlike the male members of the pack, I only shot up to, like, 5"9. The boys were towering at anywhere from Collin's 6"2, to Jakes 6"11 ½. We stopped by the Black's house and picked up Billy, Seth putting his wheelchair in the back. The awkwardness of being around Charlie with his new knowledge of us wolves had almost completely worn off. We were just advised to stay off of the topic of wolves.

By the time we got there, it was raining, what a surprise. Seth and I got out, and helped mom with the food, and Billy to get inside. I knocked on the door, and I could hear two voices inside.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sudden urge to go inside. The feeling was unlike any other, and Billy, in his wheelchair in front of me, could sense something was wrong.

"Leah?" he turned around, "are you-"

He was interrupted when Charlie opened the door.

"Hey guys," he said, "come on in."

I hesitated, I was scared of this new sensation. It was one longing, like it was all I ever wanted just to walk into that room. Too bad I never get what I want. Billy was eying me with concern.

"Leah?" Charlie asked, looking at me funny, "You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head slightly, and gave a small grin.

Charlie just smiled and made room for me to push Billy in from the porch.

When we got into the living room, Seth followed me in, and Charlie followed mom to the kitchen to show her where everything was. I could hear him say to my mom,

"I hope you don't mind Sue, but I invited a guy who just moved here to stay for dinner."

"No that's fine."

"Ok, he just moved here, from _Ireland_, of all places." he added disbelieving, "He just walked into the station today and asked for the chief (me) and we got to talking. His name's William, he's a really nice guy, you'll like him."

"I'm sure I will."

No sooner than mom had said that, I heard the toilet flush. As gross as it sounds the feeling returned at the knowledge of the person upstairs in the bathroom. Get you're mind out of the gutter, I had a good idea of what this was, and it was scaring the crap out of me.

I listened to every step of the person coming down the stairs, my natural instincts as a human, warring with the newfound wolf instinct.

"Leah," Seth said from beside me, "do you need to go outside?"

I looked at him, and saw him react to my tense expression.

I saw his eyes look behind me, and I turned around. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was a gorgeous man with spiked, white hair. The feeling of longing flared up within me, to the point where I knew that it was going to consume every fiber of my being. My human instinct to bolt won over, and I was out the door. Somehow, I was able to phase and keep running. I knew what had happened, and, though I knew there was no getting rid of it, I just had to get as far away as I could.

I was so confused; _how_ could this happen? It wasn't meant for me, this isn't how it was supposed to be! My confusion and frustration fueled me, and my already uncanny speed (even for werewolves) doubled.

How could I have imprinted!?


	2. Even Werewolves

I wasn't entirely sure where I was, I just ran, taking in every minute detail with every one of my enhanced wolf senses. I must have been running at over two hundred miles an hour, yet I saw every leaf, smelled every animal, heard every small sound in the forest over the light thudding of my paws.

After a while, I heard Seth phase in, and he immediately knew.

_Leah..._

I pushed myself faster, pushing every thought from my mind. I couldn't help but see Seth review the situation in his mind. The minute the man came down the stairs, we stared at each other for a split second, and, with inhuman speed, I was out the door. The man, whom I knew to be William, had an awestruck look on his face, mixed with one of surprise. He had looked at Seth, confusion conquering his expression. Seth hadn't waited for him to ask about me, he'd just bolted out the door after me.

_Please don't leave..._ he said, and then phased out.

I didn't know if I would or not, I wasn't going to do any thinking. I was going to follow Jake's example, and just let my wolf self take over. But... I didn't know if that would mean being naturally drawn back...

Jake phased in just then,

_Leah, wait up._

I wouldn't slow down, but, to my horror, I found that I had doubled back, and was heading towards Jake. I turned around, and sprinted away, but Jake had a head start, and was soon easily keeping pace with me. I couldn't run as fast anymore though, my emotions were taking their toll on me, and I immediately stopped. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to go back to my human form. Jake stayed turned around as I put my clothes on. I turned away from Jake, not only because he needed to put some clothes on, but because I didn't know how to face him with this problem. I was so frustrated, that I couldn't understand why he would bother worrying about this. But, then again, nothing made sense to me then.

"Leah," Jake said from behind me. I did something that to this day still puzzles me. I suddenly turned around, and buried my face into his chest, hot tears beginning to stream down my face. Jake froze, just as frightened and puzzled as I was, but I soon felt his huge arms wrap around me.

"Lee lee." he used my nickname (it was a childhood nickname before Sam used it).

"I don't understand Jake." I managed to choke out.

"I don't either Leah." he said for lack of an explanation.

"I'm scared Jake."

"I know."

We were quiet for a while, and I suddenly wrenched myself from his arms and turned away.

"Look Jake," I was more calm now, "I'm really sorry that this happened."

"It's not your fault Leah," Jake said comfortingly, "I completely understand-"

"Of course you do!" I turned on him, suddenly angry. "It's because of this whole _stupid_ werewolf thing!"

He _would_ understand, because he'd seen into my mind. He'd even experienced it along with me, through the memory. I _hated_ that.

"No Leah," Jake said firmly, surprising me, "it's _not_ because of that. It's because I've been there myself. I know exactly how you feel. Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, you've been subconsciously holding on to a flimsy hope that somehow he'll come back. And you've been pushing away every chance to be with a guy, partially to keep yourself open for him when that day comes."

His words cut through me like a knife. I hadn't even known that about myself... but it was _true_.

My eyes watered up, and I went back to Jake's chest. I surprised him again, but he welcomed me back.

"Jake," I said from his chest, "I had no idea-"

"It's ok Leah," he said reassuringly, "it happens to everyone... even werewolves."


End file.
